


i'm too high to feel the panic

by waferkya



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Otto e quarantasette, Palermo. Undici e trentacinque, Bari. A Natale. Forse è un’allucinazione.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm too high to feel the panic

Stamattina, alle otto e quarantasette minuti, ti ha mandato una foto del lungomare di Palermo affogato in una nuvola cotonosa di nebbia. Ti ricordi l’ora perché — ovviamente — stavi dormendo e — ovviamente — la notifica t’ha svegliato e — ovviamente — prima ancora di alzare la testa dal cuscino hai cominciato a maledire il genio che manda messaggi prima dell’alba _a Natale_ , finché non hai letto il suo nome sullo schermo e — ovviamente — a quel punto non c’è stato modo di fermare il sorriso idiota che ti ha invaso la faccia.

Quindi. Otto e quarantasette, Palermo.

Cerchi di farti un’idea delle distanze, di calcolare le coincidenze dei treni, le attese in aeroporto e quante sono le probabilità di trovare un blablacar _a Natale_ ; le pensi tutte, veramente, ma a scanso di aver strappato un passaggio al tappeto volante — cosa che non ti stupirebbe neanche così tanto, — proprio non riesci a capire come sia possibile che lo schermino del videocitofono di casa tua sia tutto pieno della faccia sorridente di Davide.

Otto e quarantasette, Palermo. Undici e trentacinque, Bari. _A Natale_. Forse è un’allucinazione.

Pigi il bottone del citofono.

“Uhm. Sei un segnale dell’universo venuto a dirmi che dovrei smetterla di farmi le canne?”

Davide aggrotta le sopracciglia ma il suo sorriso non si smuove di un millimetro.

“Sono un segnale dell’universo venuto a dirti che sei un cretino,” dice una voce metallica e rimbombosa che solo vagamente assomiglia alla sua. “Mi apri, oh? Fa un freddo cane.”

Prima ancora di accorgertene hai già premuto il bottone per aprirgli. Con un attimo di ritardo, rialzi la cornetta e dici, “Terzo piano.”

Di Davide vedi solo qualche ciuffo di capelli ma lo senti chiaramente dire, “Me lo ricordo, me lo ricordo!”

 _Me lo ricordo_ è una cosa strana da dire, considerato che non è mai stato qui prima d’ora. Ci rimugini per un momento, mentre apri la porta e ti metti ad aspettare e ascoltare i suoi passi sulle scale assolutamente non come una tredicenne ansiosa ed emozionata. Forse è veramente solo un’allucinazione.

Non lo hai ancora risolto, il mistero del perché cavolo ha detto che si ricorda a che piano abiti, quando sulle scale appare ballonzolando la cima dei suoi capelli. Ti mantieni molto, estremamente calmo. Non hai ancora deciso se esiste davvero o è tutto frutto della tua immaginazione, e vuoi andarci cauto.

Poi Davide fa l’ultimo scalino con un saltello, alza la testa, ti guarda, ti sorride.

Agiti debolmente una mano, più o meno è l’unica parte di te che ancora riesci a muovere perché hai il cuore in gola che ti ottura tutto e ti pare di essere solo un’enorme testa galleggiante, e Davide ride. Ride, santiddio, e deve aver capito che non ti schioderai mai dalla porta perché è lui che ti viene incontro, le braccia già aperte, già all’altezza giusta.

Ti avviluppa nella sua stretta, non c’è un centimetro d’aria tra il tuo corpo e il suo, ed è decisamente reale, decisamente Davide, anche dopo due settimane e sotto tre strati di vestiti è inconfondibilmente lui. Vero davvero.

“Shorty,” lo dici in un modo che non conserva neanche un barlume di dignità, sembrava il guaito di un cucciolo che non ha visto il padrone per giorni. Davide ride di nuovo, trema tutto nel tuo abbraccio, e lo tieni più forte, la vibrazione della sua cassa toracica che fa eco contro la tua.

“Buon Natale, Giò bello,” dice lui, da qualche parte troppo vicino al tuo orecchio, e per un secondo lo detesti perché, in teoria, tra voi due quello che ci sa fare dovresti essere tu. È lampante anche solo a guardarvi, tu sei il consumato dongiovanni tutto stile e rimorchio facile, e lui è evidentemente il fesso imbranato che ancora crede di poter conquistare la più bella della scuola facendola ridere.

È così, o meglio, dovrebbe essere così, e invece la verità è tutta al rovescio, sei tu che non sai mai dove mettere le mani o cosa dire o quando è il momento di dartela a gambe, sei tu che non sai sceglierti le donne, che finisci sempre usato e preso per il culo e poi buttato come uno straccio, mentre Davide è quello che _ne sa_ , quello che sa modulare la voce su quelle ottave troppo basse che annodano lo stomaco, è Davide quello che mentre stai parlando è capace di metterti una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con una naturalezza che non è di questo mondo, è Davide quello che alla fine di ogni serata si ritrova suo malgrado almeno tre, quattro numeri nuovi in rubrica, tutti veri, che non chiamerà mai.

La verità è che, di voi due, il coglione sei tu, e Davide potrebbe fare di te quello che vuole.

Ti accorgi che ti stava accarezzando i capelli solo quando smette. Ti tiri indietro con una smorfia scontenta, non hai davvero voglia di sciogliere l’abbraccio ma non potete neanche rimanere per sempre sul pianerottolo — probabilmente la vicina impicciona già vi sta guardando dallo spioncino della porta. Sarebbe bello, però.

“Dai, entra,” gli dici, e Davide non si fa pregare.

Sei talmente emozionato all’idea di vederlo che non riesci a pensare a nient’altro. È Natale, Davide poteva andare in qualunque posto nel mondo e invece ha scelto di venirsene qua, _da te_. E da Gennaro e Alessio, d’accordo, ma comunque nell’unico posto in cui a Natale, per definizione, non si sta: con gli amici, invece che con la famiglia. Cerchi di calmarti, e non ce la fai. Sei assurdamente felice.

Solo mentre richiudi la porta ti ricordi dello stato di assoluta indecenza in cui versano i tre vani, cucina abitabile, bagno e ripostiglio che chiami casa.

In mezzo al soggiorno c’è un trolley aperto che vomita vestiti come fossero interiora; un cimitero di bottiglie circonda il divano su cui Cranio sta russando sgraziatamente, avvolto in una coperta ricamata da tua nonna prima della guerra. La poltrona a sacco e i due pouf sparsi per la stanza hanno fatto la stessa fine: occupati da Domingo e Alberto in stato di incoscienza alcolica, le pance gonfie dai bagordi del cenone. Pure da qua riesci a vedere la cucina invasa di piatti sporchi e montagne di bicchieri di plastica, e l’albero di Natale è ancora mezzo accasciato contro la libreria. Ti stropicci i capelli, per impedirti di nascondere la faccia tra le mani, ma Davide si gira a guardarti con gli occhi che scintillano.

“Party hard,” dice, sottovoce per non svegliare nessuno.

“Andiamo di là,” mugugni, e lo prendi per un gomito e lui, placido placido, ti segue. Siete già in corridoio quando ti accorgi che neanche gli hai fatto togliere il cappotto o la sciarpa, e starà schiumando, in casa c’è il riscaldamento acceso da quando siete arrivati ieri.

Per abitudine vai verso la tua camera, ma all’ultimo secondo ti ricordi che no, nope, off limits, okay, e ti infili nella stanza degli ospiti. Davide ti segue dopo un attimo di esitazione.

“Perché non andiamo in camera tua?”

Okay, questa storia che sa come è fatta casa tua pur non essendoci mai stato è il mistero del secolo.

“È, uhm… è già occupata.”

La faccia di Davide è più che un libro aperto, è una diretta streaming su ogni suo singolo pensiero, e riesci a vedere l’esatto momento in cui fraintende tutto: pensa che ci sia una donna, di là, nel tuo letto; in dieci decimi di secondo si immagina te che fai le cose più indecenti e improbabili, pensa che avrai passato la vigilia di Natale a ballare seminudo sotto le luci strobo della discoteca più anni Novanta della Puglia, circondato di groupies stra-gnocche pronte a tutto pur di una notte con te.

“Scusa,” dice subito. “Non ti volevo disturbare.”

E si gira, si toglie lo zaino dalle spalle e comincia a srotolarsi la sciarpa dal collo. _Si vergogna_ , ti rendi conto con chiarezza insostenibile. Si sta immaginando che, quando hai letto il suo messaggio stamattina, eri in compagnia di chissà quale meravigliosa top model, anzi, facciamo due top model, anzi, è Natale, crepi l’avarizia: eri con due top model più una loro amica che avrebbe voluto fare la top model ma la scartavano sempre perché era troppo bella.

Davide piega la sciarpa e la poggia sullo schienale della sedia — è, tipo, l’unica cosa ordinata di tutta la casa; e Davide non è nemmeno un tipo sistemato, Davide è caotico e pigro e confusionario come te ma siccome è ospite a casa tua _si sta sforzando_ , e vorresti mangiartelo per quanto lo adori, — poi si sfila il cappotto e lo vedi nella curva incerta delle sue spalle, lo leggi chiaramente nel modo in cui stringe i pugni per poi riaprirli e serrarli di nuovo che si sta pentendo di essere qui, che sta pensando che dovrebbe tornare a casa, che ti ha interrotto nel mezzo dell’amplesso del secolo.

Ogni riccio sulla sua testa è scosso da un brivido gigante di paranoia, e tu non sai da dove cominciare a spiegargli che si sbaglia, Dio, non si è mai sbagliato così tanto in vita sua, neanche quando era convinto che la burrata si fa col burro.

“Davide—”

“È che mi mancavi!” dice, piroettando su se stesso per guardarti a una velocità tale che quasi ti dà le vertigini. Si passa le mani tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro, e quando li lascia quelli si afflosciano un poco, come se veramente seguissero il suo umore. “Lo so che è una stupidaggine, non lo so perché non ci ho pensato che potevo disturbare — cioè, ci ho pensato, ma non credevo che… senti, se vuoi andare di là non ti preoccupare, cioè, posso fare il caffè, nello zaino c’ho un libro, non devi stare con me per forza… poi, uhm, quando si svegliano tutti, con calma… insomma, parliamo dopo.”

“Mi sa che Gennaro mi morde,” dici, stupidamente.

“Eh?”

“Se vado di là adesso, in camera mia… mi becco almeno un morso da Genn. E Ale, non ci voglio manco pensare. Probabilmente mi scuoia.”

“Potrebbe usare il tuo scalpo come cappello,” dice Davide. Non ha ancora capito niente, temi, ma non può fare a meno di darti corda.

“Terrebbe caldo, infatti.”

“Col resto non c’è molto da fare,” continua, e non te lo stai sognando, ti si sta davvero avvicinando, ha davvero allungato una mano e la sta davvero appoggiando sul tuo fianco destro, stringendo appena. Il cuore, che ti si era stabilito in mezzo alle clavicole, fa una piroetta e muore. “Poca ciccia, gli conviene rivendersi tutto.”

“Sai che fila su eBay,” riesci a dire, e le labbra di Davide si incurvano in un sorriso. È troppo vicino, praticamente il tuo intero campo visivo è il suo maglione a collo alto, il suo viso, i suoi capelli.

“Quindi hai ceduto la tua stanza ai bambini,” dice, e il pollice della mano sul tuo fianco comincia a muoversi su e giù, piano piano, in una carezza troppo distratta per non essere calcolata. Davide non è che ci sa fare; Davide dovrebbe tenere dei corsi, è un fottuto genio della tentazione.

“È Natale,” dici, come se questo spiegasse qualcosa. “Di là il letto è più grande.”

Davide dà un’occhiata alla sua sinistra, dove c’è il letto — ancora irrimediabilmente sfatto — dove hai dormito tu stanotte. È una piazza e mezzo, ai bambini sarebbe bastato, ma ti sei sentito un gran signore a insistere perché prendessero il matrimoniale di camera tua. Se fossi stato un po’ meno sbronzo, avresti avuto l’accortezza di mettergli lenzuola e federe pulite. Ma il vino buono di tuo zio quest’anno era particolarmente buono — o forse era la compagnia, o forse il fatto che alla compagnia mancava un pezzo fondamentale, — per cui non ti sei posto il problema che i bambini sono due mine vaganti di ormoni, e adesso dovrai dar fuoco al set di lenzuola con La Notte Stellata di Van Gogh, e un po’ ti dispiace, perché era il tuo preferito, ma è andata così.

Davide torna a guardare te. Bene.

“E tu hai dormito qui, da solo?” chiede, insiste, curioso, e tu ti stringi nelle spalle, come a dire, _che ci vuoi fare._ “A Natale?” insiste, e tu ti stringi ancora di più, _capita a tutti, sai._ “ _Senza barba_?”

Ti metti a ridere, gli dai un finto pugno sulla faccia. “Dai, cretino.”

Davide ti fa una linguaccia.

“Sono contento,” dice. “Di non aver interrotto niente. Cioè, mi sarei sentito abbastanza idiota ad arrivare qua e—”

“Come hai fatto, a proposito?” chiedi, perché è un dubbio che ti tormenta sottovoce da quando ti è comparso sul videocitofono. “Stamattina eri a Palermo, no?”

Davide va nel panico per un attimo. “Sì. Beh, no, non proprio… cioè, la foto te l’ho mandata che già ero per strada. Da tipo tre ore…” aggiunge sottovoce, con una smorfia cretina.

Non riesci bene ad elaborare il concetto, per un attimo. È Natale, è il giorno di Natale, e Davide ha mollato famiglia e festeggiamenti _alle cinque del mattino_ per essere a Bari a ora di pranzo. Per farti una sorpresa. A te e ai bambini, d’accordo, ma non è a Genn che ha scritto, né ad Alex, né a nessun altro, ma proprio solo a te.

E la cosa veramente sconcertante è che tu non l’hai ancora baciato.

“Da’?”

“Dimmi.”

“Ti sto per baciare.”

Davide sorride. “E arriminati, no?”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Giò… non è che uno si fa otto ore di viaggio la mattina di Natale giusto per sentirsi dire che ha messo la panza…”

Lo ha detto malissimo, ma è quel poco di permesso di cui avevi bisogno. Ti riempi le mani del suo viso e lo stai baciando, la tua bocca sul suo sorriso scemo e ogni cellula del tuo corpo che fa a botte con tutte le altre per il privilegio di premersi contro di lui. Davide ti prende per i fianchi, ti avvicina oltre l’impossibile, ti preme contro di sé come se pure lui avesse bisogno di stamparsi addosso la tua forma fino all’ultimo spigolo.

Schiude le labbra e quando la sua lingua trova la tua, quel poco d’ossigeno che ti rimaneva brucia via in un lampo; ti gira la testa, e allora lasci andare il suo viso e gli butti le braccia intorno al collo, sperando che Davide sia forte abbastanza da reggervi entrambi.

Davide ti tiene. Piega la testa all’indietro, interrompendo il bacio per guardarti un istante e ti senti arrossire immediatamente.

“Ciao,” mugugni, e il modo in cui ti sei buttato addosso a lui sarebbe imbarazzante, addirittura umiliante, se non ci fossero le mani di Davide, grandissime, sulla tua schiena, a tenerti fermo, a impedirti di muoverti, a farti sentire al tuo posto.

“Ciao,” replica lui, e con la lingua risale la conchiglia del tuo orecchio, arrivando fino in cima, dove ti lascia un morso velocissimo che ti riaccende in un brivido insoddisfatto.

“Non lo sai quanto mancavi,” dici, nascondendo la faccia contro il suo collo, coi suoi riccioli morbidi a solleticarti il naso. “Quanto _mi_ mancavi, a me, Da’, non puoi capire.”

“Fidati che lo so.”

Davide si sposta, due passi a sinistra e uno in avanti, e il bordo del materasso pigia contro i tuoi polpacci in un invito chiarissimo. Cadi all’indietro, di schiena sul letto, e dopo un attimo Davide ti raggiunge, torna a riempire tutto lo spazio davanti ai tuoi occhi. Ti rilassi immediatamente, è il riflesso pavloviano più idiota di sempre.

Immergi le mani tra i suoi capelli, trovi la nuca e da lì risali massaggiando piano. Davide chiude gli occhi, mugugna contento e inarca il collo per spingersi contro le tue dita. Ma siccome è un bastardo, al tempo stesso affonda i fianchi in giù, strofinandotisi addosso, togliendoti il fiato, e capisci esattamente quanto gli sei mancato, e perché, e _dove_.

Hai già tra le mani il bottone dei suoi jeans, la cerniera, l’orlo dei boxer. Davide ride, ha la bocca sul tuo collo e lo punteggia di baci, la barba ispida che ti solletica la pelle. Risale finché non può sfiorarti il naso col suo, e finché continuerà a guardarti con questa specie di gioia adorante negli occhi scuri tu sarai miseramente fottuto.

È tutta la vita che ti conosci, e sai che il genere di musica che va in televisione non è quella che ti canta dentro, non è quella che vuoi fare; per cui hai sempre dato per scontato che non saresti mai finito in un talent, né tantomeno che poi l’avresti pure vinto. Ed è tutta la vita che ti conosci, e lo sai che ti piacciono le bionde, che ti piacciono gli occhi chiari e che, comunque, almeno una terza di reggiseno è abbastanza necessaria per risvegliare il tuo interesse; per cui è sempre stato ovvio pensare che non ti saresti mai fermato a guardare un uomo, figurarsi a desiderarlo e volerlo e sognarlo e, follia delle follie, _averlo_.

Davide ti tira giù i pantaloni della tuta in cui hai dormito e dopo X Factor ti sono rimaste solo due certezze, le classiche: la morte e le tasse, e ormai sei pronto a mettere in discussione pure quelle.

Hai già il fiato corto, sticazzi dei polmoni da cantante, Davide ti riduce a un mucchietto incoerente di ossa capelli braccia magre e voglia, soprattuto quella, più di tutto voglia, talmente tanto che non ti interessa di togliergli il maglione, non ti interessa di toglierti la felpa. Una volta che i suoi jeans e il tuo pigiama e i boxer di entrambi sono fuori dalle palle, non aspetti neanche un secondo ad inarcare i fianchi e sbattere contro di lui, cercando la frizione deliziosa delle sue cosce, del peso duro del suo sesso.

“Oddio, Giò—” brontola Davide, e ti morde le labbra, Diograzieancoraperfavore, e tu ti aggrappi alla testiera del letto e punti i piedi sul materasso per muoverti meglio, di più, più forte. “Ti prego, ti prego, _piano_ —”

“Tu mi devi spiegare—uhm—mi devi spiegare come ti è venuto in mente,” riesci a dire, in modo quasi comprensibile tra un singhiozzo di piacere e l’altro, e Davide ha cominciato a rispondere ai tuoi movimenti con delle spinte aritmiche e lentissime delle sue, e si è appoggiato anche lui alla testiera, con una mano che casualmente stringe più le tue dita che il legno.

“È che sono un genio,” dice, e ha la faccia tosta di sorriderti. Dio santo. Ha le guance arrossate, il fiato corto, gli occhi semichiusi e non ce la fa a fare un respiro intero, ma comunque ti sorride in quel modo idiotastupidoadorabilemeraviglioso. “No?”

“A—assolutamente.”

Stai impazzendo. Ogni millimetro della tua pelle a contatto con la pelle di Davide è meravigliosamente bollente e ipersensibile, ma è troppo poco, non ti basta più, vuoi quella sensazione su tutto il corpo, cazzo, come hai potuto pensare che potesse bastarti?

Ci metti un attimo a orchestrare la manovra, ma quando ti ritrovi a cavalcioni dei fianchi di Davide, il suo sesso incastrato nettamente accanto al tuo e le sue mani sui fianchi, quasi vorresti prenderti un attimo per complimentarti con te stesso per l’idea.

Poter guardare Davide così è forse l’unica cosa che batte la sensazione di essere guardato da Davide così.

Devi chinarti a baciarlo, e a baciarlo piano, ad assaggiare con la giusta attenzione le sue labbra piene, a goderti il tocco lieve delle sue dita quando, istintivamente, solleva le mani ad accarezzarti il viso. Qualcosa di estremamente tremulo e fragile fa le capriole in mezzo al tuo petto, si annoda tutto per poi liberarsi ed esplodere in un tornado leggero e fluttuante quando riapri gli occhi e Davide ti sta già guardando in quel modo che sembra dire _ti amerò come nessun altro_.

Nemmeno lo sai, quand’è che hai perso la testa così. Sempre più spesso pensi che dev’essere stato dal primo minuto che avete passato insieme, dal primo sorriso, dalla prima volta che ti ha messo una mano sul braccio per attirare la tua attenzione. Davide ti ha risvegliato.

Sei entrato nel loft portando scritto chiaramente in faccia che l’amore ti è passato addosso come uno schiacciasassi, e avevi perso interesse, avevi perso le speranze, e Davide ti si è infilato sottopelle comunque. Sarà stato lo stress, hai provato a dirti; amicizie da trincea, legami fraterni necessari alla sanità mentale e che si sarebbero estinti una volta passata l’urgenza. Non ci hai creduto mai.

Infili le mani sotto il suo maglione e lo aiuti a sfilarselo, tirando via anche la maglietta che aveva sotto, e poi Davide si passa una mano tra i capelli per riscompigliarseli, e sai con certezza che non ti potrai mai stancare di lui.

Il contrario, forse: l’esperienza ti insegna che è facile stancarsi di te, e Davide comunque ha Alba, Davide ha tutto un mondo alle spalle — anche se quel mondo l’ha messo in pausa solo per raggiungerti qui, adesso, e vorrà pur dire qualcosa. Ma non ci vuoi pensare, non adesso, possibilmente mai. E Davide, come al solito, sembra leggerti nel pensiero, perché ti zittisce il cervello nell’unico modo sempre infallibile: ti afferra per la nuca e ti tira giù, ti bacia in un modo ancora nuovo, una specie di rassicurazione — _come cazzo fai_ , vuoi chiedergli, _come cazzo fai a sapere quello che penso, quello che mi spaventa, come cazzo fai a sapere sempre tutto di me, come fai a sapere a che piano abito se non sei mai stato a casa mia_.

Ma la soluzione è semplice, e ti colpisce come una manata sullo sterno mentre scivoli giù tracciando una costellazione di baci sul suo petto e Davide si contorce sotto di te perché vorrebbe di più, ma gli piace pure l’insoddisfazione.

La soluzione è semplice, così tanto da rasentare l’ovvio. _Come cazzo fai a sapere tutto?_ È che Davide ti conosce. Sa com’è fatta casa tua perché gli avrai raccontato un milione di storie capitate tra queste quattro mura; sa cosa pensi senza che tu debba dirglielo, perché per mesi avete vissuto nel raggio di dieci metri l’uno dall’altro, e ti ha visto reagire a qualunque situazione, e ormai ha imparato come sei fatto.

Ha imparato come sei fatto e gli piaci comunque, e questa è la cosa che non riesci a spiegarti. Ti vuole, anche se sa che russi e sei nevrotico e insicuro e noioso. Ti vuole, anche se sa che a volte sei cattivo e meschino e che ogni inverno ti viene la sinusite e per cinque giorni sei una disgustosa fabbrica di muco. Ti vuole, e non si stupisce quando tira giù la cerniera della tua felpa e subito trova la pelle nuda del tuo sterno; Davide è uno che si mette a ridere.

“Mi stavi aspettando?”, dice, in quel modo perfetto, roco e al di là di ogni definizione di provocante.

E tu sei uno che a una battuta del genere, in una situazione del genere, a due spanne dalla meta e con una voglia in corpo che la metà bastava, tu sei uno che risponde dicendo, “Mi sa che ti amo.”

Sei un rimbambito, praticamente.

Davide si tira un po’ su, e ti ritrovi seduto nella parentesi delle sue gambe.

“Sei sicuro?” dice, facendo eco alla tua domanda di prima, quando gli hai detto, _ti sto per baciare_ , e lui ha detto _e spicciati_ , e tu però avevi il dubbio che stesse scherzando. Hai sempre il dubbio.

Non ce la fai a mettere insieme neanche un briciolo di voce per rispondergli, per cui annuisci e basta. Il sorriso di Davide fa concorrenza al sole.

“E non dire ‘mi sa’, allora! Devi dire: Shorty, sei meraviglioso, sei perfetto, e devi sapere che io ti amo,” e ti prende il viso tra le mani, e ti bacia con delicatezza, smorzando lo scherzo di quello che dice. “Così Shorty può rispondere: Anch’io ti amo, Giò. Senza forse.”

E a quanto pare ha trovato un altro modo infallibile di zittirti, perché ci provi a ribattere qualcosa, ci provi veramente, ma hai la testa completamente in panne e i polmoni squagliati da qualche parte intorno alle ginocchia insieme al cuore. _Anch’io ti amo, Giò_.

Baciarlo ormai è più istintivo che respirare. Le sue labbra fanno questa cosa assurda di essere sempre più morbide e calde a ogni bacio, che è un controsenso e dovrebbe essere impossibile ma stamattina Davide era a Palermo e ora è a Bari, quindi dovresti cominciare a rivedere il tuo concetto di impossibile.

Davide si aggrappa alla tua schiena con un po’ troppa forza, ed è l’unico indizio che ti lascia per farti capire che, sotto sotto, è spaventato pure lui dall’intensità con cui ti guarda, dal fatto che improvvisamente ha voglia di leccarti dovunque, di coprirti di morsi, di segni del suo passaggio, di mordicchiare la pelle tesa delle tue braccia e succhiarti le dita e poi scendere con le mani lungo i tuoi fianchi, giù fino alla curva delle natiche.

Quando Davide ti sfiora le cosce ti senti tremare come non ti era mai capitato prima. Non è mai stato così personale, così intimo, così _importante_. Davide ti guarda da sotto in su, quasi temesse di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Scemo,” gli dici, e tiri un po’ una ciocca di capelli. Lui sorride, chiude gli occhi. _Anch’io ti amo, Giò_ , ha detto, ed è assurdo come una frase così piccola possa mettere a posto tutto.

Potrebbe benissimo non esserci più il mondo, fuori dalla porta. Tutto quello che t’interessa è compreso entro i confini del letto, e per la precisione comincia dove la mano di Davide si chiude intorno alla tua erezione e alla sua, stringendole insieme, spingendole l’una contro l’altra.

Ti aggrappi alle sue spalle, nascondi il viso contro il suo collo. Davide vi tortura entrambi, muovendo pianissimo la mano, ma quando sfiora col pollice la punta sensibile e tu rabbrividisci da capo a piedi, e ti scappa un gemito caldo e aperto e umido come un ragazzino, anche Davide sembra riscuotersi.

Inizia a masturbarvi con più convinzione, non c’è più nulla di distratto e casuale nei suoi movimenti ma ogni tocco è insistente e deciso, esattamente come Davide quando vuole conquistarsi la tua attenzione — scemo, ce l’ha sempre, incondizionatamente, — esattamente come Davide quando vuole baciarti, tipo adesso, ma tu ti vergogni di farti vedere così, eccitato e arrossato e completamente liquefatto tra le sue mani.

Davide ti morde un orecchio, con la lingua disegna il contorno dell’estensore e poi succhia il lobo tra le labbra, a tempo con gli affondi della sua mano.

“Guardami.”

E non hai saputo dirgli di no la prima sera al loft, quando ti ha proposto una fumata in terrazzo. Non hai saputo dirgli di no quando ha voluto estendere la portata della vostra straordinaria amicizia al resto dei concorrenti, a Enrica e ai bambini e pure alle pentole e alle padelle. Non hai saputo dire di no a nessuna delle sue idiotissime battute, non hai saputo dire di no ai duetti, non hai saputo dire di no quando si è offerto di suonarti l’accompagnamento per _Sex on Fire_ , non hai mai saputo dirgli di no e, a questo punto, sei abbastanza certo che non imparerai mai.

Quindi, irrecuperabilmente lo guardi.

Davide appoggia la fronte alla tua, e solo quando è certo che non ti sottrarrai più al suo sguardo quella sua dannata mano ricomincia a muoversi.

“Dio, grazie,” mormori, e il grazie sfuma in un gemito patetico e perso, perché serri le gambe attorno alla vita di Davide, affondi i talloni nella sua schiena, te lo avvicini ancora, e lo senti respirare a due centimetri dalla tua bocca e non puoi muoverti senza al tempo stesso muoverti contro di lui, e probabilmente questo è il tuo Nirvana.

Accenni una specie di movimento, solo un ondeggiare timido dei fianchi, e Davide praticamente perde la testa. Osservi, curioso e sorpreso, come perde il ritmo e il braccio su cui si stava reggendo per un attimo si piega; dai un’altra spinta e Davide getta la testa all’indietro, e dalle sue labbra schiuse non emerge alcun suono.

“Ancora?” domandi, e non lo sai dove l’hai trovata tutta questa sfacciataggine, ma ti piace. Anche a Davide piace, evidentemente, perché ti scocca un’occhiataccia e annuisce, brusco, imbarazzato.

È ancora meglio, ora che vi muovete coordinati e contrari: quando la mano di Davide risale tu tiri indietro i fianchi, e quando lui affonda spingi — è un ritmo delizioso e ipnotico e ti sembra di essere fatto di miele, morbido e caldo e denso e per sempre appiccicato a Davide.

E poi, naturalmente, a un certo punto il ritmo meraviglioso s’impenna e s’infrange, non riesci più a controllarti — e ci provi, ci provi fino all’ultimo perché eravate in uno stallo veramente perfetto, ma in fin dei conti sei umano e c’è un limite anche alla tua resistenza, per cui ti ritrovi alla mercé della mano di Davide, che ora si muove impazzita e frenetica e precisamente come vorresti, e non ti sorprendi di quanto sia facile anche lasciarsi andare.

Ti accorgi di stare cantilenando il suo nome solo quando un gemito spezza la parola a metà — “Da— _ah_ —vide,” dici, e Da-ah-vide per tutta risposta affonda i denti nella tua spalla e non dovrebbe piacerti, la scarica elettrica di dolore che ti corre lungo il braccio e giù per la schiena, e invece ti piace, da morire. Hai giusto il tempo di chiederti se Davide aveva previsto anche questo — anche questa debolezza che nemmeno tu sapevi di avere — prima che il cervello chiuda i battenti, in sovraccarico per l’orgasmo che ti scuote inaspettato come uno schiaffo.

Quando ricominci a vederci qualcosa, oltre le stelline luminose che ti hanno invaso gli occhi, stai fissando il soffitto, hai il fiatone, la testa appoggiata alle caviglie di Davide e le gambe intrappolate sotto la sua schiena. Dev’essere crollato all’indietro anche lui.

Gli accarezzi un polpaccio, risalendo in punta di dita fino all’interno del ginocchio, e sorridi quando lo senti rabbrividire. _Punto debole_. Prendi nota.

“Vieni qua,” dice Davide, acchiappandoti per un polso, e poi, insensatamente, comincia a tirare. Sbuffi e rotei gli occhi ma lo accontenti all’istante, sollevandoti prima che possa slogarti una spalla. Districhi le gambe e poi ti attorcigli sul suo fianco, e Davide ti lascia fare, una mano — speri che se la sia pulita sulle lenzuola — che subito prende posto a giocare con i tuoi capelli.

L’angolo tra la sua mandibola e l’orecchio sta proprio implorando di essere baciato, e sei costretto ad accontentarlo. Quando Davide ti guarda, divertito, fai la faccia più innocente che puoi. Lui per tutta risposta si rigira di lato, in modo da poterti guardare, e ti bacia, con tutta calma, stuzzicandoti il labbro inferiore coi denti, strusciando il naso col tuo, e quando cerchi di approfondire il contatto, si tira indietro, e il messaggio è chiaro: ha voglia di giocare.

“Quindi,” dice, dopo un attimo, e adori il fatto che siete così vicini che può parlare a voce bassissima e lo senti comunque. “Tecnicamente, mi sa che sono il tuo regalo di Natale. Grazie per avermi scartato.”

Gli tiri una cuscinata in faccia, naturalmente.

La cosa positiva è che, poi, tolto il cuscino sei autorizzato a sporgerti per baciarlo, e Davide ti viene incontro ridendo.

*

Alessio si rigira sulla schiena, socchiude un occhio per sbirciare la sveglia sul comodino. È quasi l’una, per cui gli strepiti di protesta del suo stomaco sono del tutto normali. Alessio sospira, più tranquillo, e si gira di nuovo per piantare un bacio in cima alla testa di Gennaro.

Genn grugnisce qualcosa di incomprensibile, e stringe ancora più forte il braccio di Alessio al quale è rimasto aggrappato tutta la notte come fosse un peluche. Alessio sorride, si arriccia una ciocca di capelli biondi intorno al dito.

“Mica t’ho capito, sai.”

Stavolta, nel mugolio impastato di Genn si riescono a distinguere — a fatica, e solo perché Alessio ha una certa esperienza con la sua incoerenza mattutina, — le parole ‘sentito’ e ‘voce’. E poi qualcosa che finiva in -orti, al che Alessio si preoccupa.

“Hai sentito le voci dei morti?” tenta. È vero che hanno bevuto, e pure parecchio, perché il vino dello zio di Giò era veramente un capolavoro irripetibile, ma non pensava fossero arrivati al punto da avere allucinazioni uditive.

Genn sbuffa, spazientito, e si stacca di mezzo millimetro da lui per poterlo fulminare con un’occhiataccia.

“Ho detto che ho sentito la voce di Shorty,” sbotta, dopodiché ri-immerge la faccia tra il braccio e il fianco di Alessio.

Alessio si fa una risata. “Ma ti pare? È a Palermo coi suoi.”

Un altro brontolio, che stavolta Alessio interpreta come _non me lo sono sognato_.

“Voglio ben sperare. Ci manca solo che ti sogni Shorty,” dice, tirando un orecchio di Genn perché è circa l’unica parte raggiungibile della sua faccia. “Sono geloso, lo sai.”

“Io so solo che sei un coglione,” dice Gennaro, per qualche miracolosa ragione perfettamente comprensibile nonostante la posizione.

Alessio fa finta di offendersi e, per difendere il proprio onore, gli si butta addosso. Gennaro dà uno strillo scontento, ma si sta già rigirando sulla schiena, aprendo le gambe per fargli spazio.

“Buon Natale,” dice Alessio, sorridendogli a due centimetri dalla faccia.

Genn rotea gli occhi, e poi lo bacia.

“E comunque, io a Shorty l’ho sentito davvero.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, CIAO SALVE. Sono Kyappu e ho dei problemi…  
> Salite tutti a bordo della Short & Sad ship, è tutto il contrario del nome, e abbiamo anche dei biscotti. E del porno, ogni tanto? I guess. Anche se non si direbbe, la fic è scritta per il Maribingo e anche per il p0rnfest #9.
> 
> All'anima pia che li ha promptati e di conseguenza me li ha fatti conoscere: chiunque tu sia, sappi che sei responsabile della mia rovina e ti ringrazio.


End file.
